


Is There Anybody Out There?

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на командную игру "Байки из склепа-3" к <a href="http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=1908">клипу команды Монстров "Is There Anybody Out There?"</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Is There Anybody Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на командную игру "Байки из склепа-3" к [клипу команды Монстров "Is There Anybody Out There?"](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=1908)

**********

Пейдж не верила в то, что ужастики – это что-то большее, чем картинка по телевизору поздней пятничной ночью. Колин всегда знал, что ведьма, о которой судачат в городке – это всего лишь постаревшая сварливая тётка, живущая на отшибе. Марша никогда не думала, что призраки существуют, ведь все на свете легко объясняется простыми законами физики. Инна… Том… Эйрин… Люси… Питер… Бесконечный список людей из прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Людей, однажды узнавших…

Дин практически не помнит жизнь без монстров. Они появились достаточно давно, чтобы стать таким же неотъемлемым ее атрибутом, как бесконечная дорога, пыльные, пропахшие сыростью мотельные номера и люди с одним и тем же вопросом: « _Я просто хочу знать, что происходит?_ ».

Сэм знает о жизни без монстров достаточно. Колледж – это так просто. Сокурсники, которые никогда не сталкивались со сверхъестественными тварями и не знают, что лучшие друзья охотника на нечисть - это верный кольт, закаленный нож с серебряными прожилками по лезвию, бутыль святой воды, пачка соли, канистра бензина и спички. И Сэму никогда не придется сказать одному из них, глядя в расширившиеся от ужаса глаза: « _Добро пожаловать в мой мир..._ ».

\- _Кто тут?_ – шепотом спрашивает восьмилетний мальчишка, испуганно натягивая одеяло на глаза.

\- _Вы решите, что я спятил…_ \- начинает свой рассказ очередной фрик в больнице для умалишенных.

\- _Так не бывает!_ – кричит юная девушка, пытаясь сбежать от взбесившегося призрака.

\- _Вы ненормальные!_ – заключает пожилой мужчина, не желая ничего слушать.

\- _Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь?!_ \- звучит в спину эхо далеких голосов.

Кошмары, сопровождающие каждый сон, тихий перестук за стеной, любопытство, страх, боль, отчаяние… А еще: гнев, злость и желание покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Или никогда не знать. Но стоит только выйти, оглянуться, скользнуть взглядом за растекающейся по полу тенью, и все - тебя затянет этот мир, в котором Дину слишком часто приходится говорить: « _Я бы очень хотел, чтобы никогда этого не было, но… иногда кошмары становятся реальностью_ ».

Возможно, когда-нибудь жизнь станет простой и безопасной, но пока, услышав шаги за спиной и шепот: « _Обернись!_ » - беги, прячься, но знай, что рано или поздно они все равно придут за тобой, и тогда ты узнаешь правду и никогда не станешь таким, как прежде. И этот мир страха и ужаса станет твоим домом.


End file.
